


The Eleventh Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Eleventh Day of Christmas

"Severus?" Hermione called from the bath. "Have you seen my new shampoo?"

_Damn._ She was quick, he had to giver her that.

He got up from his chair and made his way to the bathroom before replying. "Which one?" 

"The _new_ one." He watched her dunk her long curls in the tub before coming up again. He knelt next to the tub and dried her eyes. "It smells like lemon verbena."

"Ah, yes, that one." His eyes fell shut. He remembered the first time she'd used it and Severus had been convinced it had an aphrodisiac in it he was so aroused by the scent of it, and of his wife.

"Severus." Her voice startled him, he was so caught up in the memory. As he looked at her, she laughed. "Give me my shampoo back."

"I can not do that," he said with mock seriousness.

"And why ever not?" 

"The Minister will have my hide if we disrupt his awards ceremony by making love on the dais." 

Hermione laughed and pulled him close with one of her wet hands. "You give me back my shampoo and I will show you the _very_ secret alcove in the corridor near my office." 

"Very well." Severus stood and retrieved the shampoo. Hermione opened the bottle and the scent filled the room. 

"You'd better go." She rubbed the shampoo into her hair. "We don't have time for what you're thinking."

Leaning down to kiss her, and to get a better whiff of the shampoo, Severus murmured softly, "There is always time."

"Go," she replied, just as softly, their lips only a hairsbreadth apart.

Stopping and leaning against the jamb, Severus watched her for a long moment before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
